The present invention relates to the use of ascorbic acid, as well as ascorbic acid containing medicaments.
Ascorbic acid is well known in the art (cf. Roempp, Chemielexikon, 9th extended and revised edition, vol. 1, 1989 pg. 265, ff.) In the medical field, the typical C-avitaminosis is scurvy from which the name ascorbic acid is derived. Therapeutically, vitamin C is used for the prophylaxis and combatting of scurvy, following operations, assisting the resorption of orally administered iron, for the faster healing of bone fractures, and as a general tonic. Higher vitamin C doses are recommended as a preventative against catching colds, for speeding up the healing of wounds, and for the treatment of rheumatism and polyarthritis.
Ascorbic acid is used as an antioxidant for technical purposes and also finds use in the foods sector. The useability of high ascorbic acid doses against colds and cancer is still subject to doubt. However, it has positive effects on the healing of wounds and the immune system.
Although ascorbic acid/vitamin C has been known for decades, hitherto only inadequate information exists regarding the use thereof in the gynecological field (see patent applications WO-A-87/04069 and WO-A-88/04176). In the American Journal of Obstetrics and Gynecology, 151 (7), Apr. 1, 1985, pp. 976 to 980, the C. B. Mosby Company, St. Louis Miss., it is stated that asymptomatic patients, who have been cytologically proved to have a dysplasia of cervical epithelial cells, have a reduced vitamin C content in the plasma. Mention is also made therein of the fact that further research is required because the link between the plasma concentration and different epithelial dysplasia is far from clear. Reference is made to further studies which support a link between vitamin C level in the plasma and dysplasia and which are given in order to update the subject of vitamin C and dysplasia. The report ends with still outstanding questions and calls for further research. This document does not refer to the local application of vitamin C to the vagina and the mouth of the uterus and in no way makes this obvious.
Since in animals and in humans particularly, the most varied ailments and illnesses occur in the genital region, there is a considerable need for a simple medicament or formulation which can provide assistance in this connection. Surprisingly, this is made possible by the present invention with the use of topically applied ascorbic acid.